Elliptical trainer is a recently emerging exercise fitness equipment, and generally refers to a variety of devices which can guide the left and right pedals to move along an elliptical trajectory or a trajectory in similar shape for the user to simulate leg movements such as walking, running, and stair climbing.
Although the existing front-type elliptical trainer has a certain resistance adjustment function, the adjustment form is single, and the adjustable range is small, therefore it can not achieve a well user experience, which not only makes it impossible to choose the movement form according to the personal preference and choose the muscle parts that the user wants to exercise, but also makes the movement lack changes and be monotonous. Moreover, the existing resistance adjustment mechanism performs resistance adjustment by the operation on the control panel, and the transmission mechanism is complex, so the cost is high, and it is unable to meet the needs of different consumers.
The above-mentioned information disclosed in the background is only intended to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore may contain information that is not the prior art known to those skilled in the art.